Jacques
|pastaffie=''None'' |namest=Kittypet: |namesl=Jacques |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=None |apps=None |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Starlight, Twilight, The Forgotten Warrior |deadbooks=''None''}} Jacques is a huge, lean, sleek black and white tom with a torn ear, and yellow eyes. History In the New Prophecy Arc ''Starlight :As cats from the new Clans settle around the Lake, five cats, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Mistyfoot, and Tawnypelt are chosen to patrol the lake, deciding borders and laying out territories for the four Clans. As they are starting on ShadowClan, Squirrelflight encounters Jacques, in which both the cats get into a battle. Brambleclaw comes to Squirrelflight's aid, but as Brambleclaw joins her, Susan joins Jacques, and they both put up quite a fight for kittypets. Mistyfoot, RiverClan's deputy, comes and helps Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Crowfeather and Tawnypelt charge across the forest to help the cats, but Jacques' Twoleg screeches something at the doorway. His screeching eventually leading Jacques into running back into his Twoleg nest. Twilight :He and Susan brutally attack Talonpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, when Talonpaw is hunting alone. After managing to drag himself back to camp, the young apprentice dies from his injuries. Rowanclaw, who was his mentor, takes a patrol for revenge, but Susan and Jacques flee for their Twoleg nest, and their Twoleg throws something at the patrol, which wounds Cedarheart. Squirrelflight retells the story to Firestar, adding in that they've been terrorized by him and Susan. Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Rainwhisker, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Russetfur, Rowanclaw, and Oakfur launch an attack on the nest, using Tawnypelt as bait to get Susan and Jacques to come out. When Tawnypelt pretends to cry out for help, Jacques pushes his muzzle into her face, and says that he and his sister wouldn't hurt her, but rip a few pawfuls of her fur out. :This is done to cut Susan and Jacques off from the Twoleg nest. Susan and Jacques are let off with a threatening warning: if they ever again harm any Clan cat, they will be killed. He was seen charging at Cloudtail, fighting with Rowanclaw, and fighting with Squirrelflight who pushes him in to Brambleclaw, who pins him to the ground. He is last seen running back to his Twolegs along with Susan. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Forgotten Warrior :Jacques does not formally appear, but is mentioned, though not by name, at a Gathering by Blackstar, saying that Toadfoot and Tawnypelt had defeated the two kittypets in a battle at the Twoleg nest. Toadfoot's eye is swollen from a scratch, suggesting the kittypets had put up a decent fight. In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Jacques and Susan are mentioned for the first time by their names in this book. They are both described as bullies who attack weaker cats and escape into their Twoleg nest when beginning to lose a fight. It is also mentioned that they were punished for their deeds by ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Quotes References and Citations Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Kittypet Category:Minor Character Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Males